


Stud.

by palegingerade



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reminiscing, Smut, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegingerade/pseuds/palegingerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vyvyan had never bought anyone a birthday present before, but this isn't just anyone..</p><p> </p><p>The one where Vyvyan buys Rick a present and it's just what he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stud.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a one-shot with my two favourite boys while I'm in my other universes coz I have to check in with them now and again :)
> 
>  
> 
> Slightly inspired by something I read years ago but I can't for the life of me think what it is so if it's yours I can only apologise. Please take it as a massive complement because it never left me!

Vyvyan had never bought anyone a birthday present before. He always had much better ideas when it came to spending his hard earned student loan, it couldn't possibly be wasted on something as pointless as that. He'd never bothered about his own birthday much, and neither had anyone else, but he was starting to have second thoughts about lots of things lately since he'd been going out with Rick.

 Rick always made such a bloody big fuss of every 'special' occasion like that.

When he'd dressed as a devil on Halloween night Vyvyan had protested about being made to go trick or treating with him and hold his hand at first. The fact that he'd been presented with a six foot tall foam banana costume coz it was 'fun' and the shop had run out of everything else didn't help, but yet again he agreed to it if it would shut him up. The rest of the house laughing at the way he looked wearing it really did test his patience to the limit, especially when they returned with enough money for a huge house party and he had to admit to Rick he was wrong. Having to listen to, 'Who was right, it was me wasn't it?' on a smug loop for seven hours was a small price to pay for all the free vodka he could drink and for the spectacular shag he'd received afterwards.

Rick had annoyingly been right about this Christmas too. He thought there would be no way that transforming the whole house into Santa's grotto, having his parents around the table carving turkey and everyone smiling at each other like a scene from the bloody good life would be fun in a million years, but it had been. It was a roaring success.

He was proved wrong once again when he'd been literally dragged kicking and screaming to The Kebab and Calculator this Valentine's Day. He didn't think he'd enjoy being so surrounded by couples gazing haplessly into each others eyes like right soppy bastards, yet sitting at the bar and snogging Rick all night to deliberately wind up his mum had been extremely good fun.

If Rick had been right so many times in the past then maybe celebrating other meaningless holidays would be fun too, and knowing he wasn't shy about reminding him of his up and coming birthday only served as an excuse to plot his revenge.

'It's my birthday next month...'

'Vyv, it's my birthday in four weeks!'

'Vyvyan! It's my birthday two weeks today! What are you getting me?'

'Nothing, bugger off!'

That wasn't true though, Vyvyan had thought of the perfect gift for his enormously irritating boyfriend, and rather than having Rick's plans triumph his own again he'd planned out every detail of it weeks ago. He still couldn't bring himself to be too soppy about it. The usual suspects; flowers, chocolates, aftershave and the like, were all definitely out. There was no way in hell he would dare to visit all those vile shops where Rick bought his hideously square clothes from, and buying him jewellery would be a bit of a step too far at the moment. He was deadly serious about being with him and didn't intend going anywhere for a very long time, but they were both far too young for any kind of commitment like that. He was pretty sure no one else in the world was capable of getting under his skin quite like Rick had and whilst he remained totally head over heels, all that horrible grown-up and girly soppiness could wait a bit longer yet.

However, Vyvyan decides jewellery isn't such a bad idea after all and after an afternoon in the pub to numb the pain he soon finds himself in the piercing chair, tongue out and clamped tight with a large silver barbell before he has time to have a change of heart about handing over what's left of his beer money.

The needle nips a bit but it's nothing he can't handle. Pain is nothing compared to all the screaming hot pleasure he intends on wringing out of Rick with his shiny new toy. He smiles secretly, which is hard to do, as he gets home and sees him standing by the kettle in the kitchen.

"Hi Vyv, coffee?"

"Mmhhuh."

"Erm, is that a yes or a no?"

"Th'a yeth you idiot!" Oh great, a lisp! After years of taking the piss out of Rick's whiny whinging voice he now has a speach impediment of his own that gets noticed immediately. Rick spun around on the spot and stared at him whilst stirring in two sugars and offering him his cup.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothhing, I'm fiine." He reached out for the coffee, clearing his throat with a soft cough. The use of the numbing spray still tingling on the back of his tongue made him slur his words to the guy in the piercing studio so much he had to repeat himself three times. He knew there was nothing sexy about his tongue being so swollen and big in his mouth that he had to keep wiping it on his leather sleeves but he'd been practicing with it driving home in the car and that last reply sounded better already. 

Although he wasn't planning on giving Rick his present this early Vyvyan knew right away he'd been found out. He'd been home less than a minute but Rick knew him too well and he had no chance of hiding anything from him. The weak analgesic was starting to wear off and he could feel the ache all over his mouth but he couldn't wait to see Rick's reaction to his tongues new appendage. He took off his jacket, clearing his throat once more and turned back round to face him, running his half numb tongue over each of his front teeth as his mouth started to come back to life. "Remind my again how many weeks 'til your birthhday?" He asked, grinning coz he knew the answer only too well. He'd been told so often of late he may as well have had 'March the 7th' tattooed on his his forehead at the same time while he was there that afternoon. He was met with a slight smile and a glint of playfulness in Rick's soft blue eyes.

"Two, why?"

"Coz I got you something today, but you can't open it yet." He watched Rick frown slightly and his gaze drop to his bare hands and empty jeans pockets but grinned and lifted his head back up. When their eyes met again he stuck out his tongue, giving it a slight teasing wiggle that was surprisingly difficult as Rick's mouth fell open in what looked like shock. Vyvyan was starting to think he'd made a big mistake when...

"Wow!"

It really wasn't shock. The immediate flush high in his temples and loud inhaled gasp combined with the fact Rick couldn't take his eyes off his tongue gave him no doubt at all that he'd made the right choice.

"Oh. God. That's amazing! Did it hurt? Can I touch it? Ugh, Vyvyan for Cliff's sake, that's sexy! Does it make a difference, I mean y'know, can you still do...stuff?" 

"Aw, my sweet and innocent little virgin. You really are sooo naive aren't you?" 

"Piss off!" 

He giggled at the soft jab of an elbow in the ribs as his head was turned to the side and his tongue stud examined further. Rick was pretty insatiable as it was but he hadn't seen his 'bend me over right now and make me beg for mercy twice' face for quite some time. Rick's drooling expression was so hot that he ignored the growing pain in his mouth and answered all his questions immediately. "Yeah, it kinda hurts but it's not so bad. You'll feel it soon enough..." he paused for a moment to remind himself to wait, Rick didn't half look gorgeous with his own tongue hanging out, "..but you'll just have to wait two weeks to see if I can still do 'stuff,' birthday boy." He took a big gulp of hot coffee, holding it in his mouth to soothe the sting and swelling while pinning the aftercare instructions next to the calendar with a fridge magnet. He didn't need instructions, he had plenty of experience dealing with piercings, but he took the leaflet anyway. Rick had circled and crossed out each day leading up to his birthday like an impatient child and now he had something even better to look forward to. His tongue hurt when he swallowed and a long warm trickle escaped from his lips down his chin but he'd studied first aid only last week and plenty of salt gargling, alcohol and rest would soon sort all that out.

It isn't the pain Vyvyan doesn't like anyway. That doesn't bother him one bit. He knows only too well that if administered in the correct dose, pain can be extremely pleasurable. It's everything else that comes hand in hand with a new piercing that he hates. His heart sinks when he's told the healing process with this one can take up to six weeks! It means he can't use his mouth or even talk properly for days. No shouting at Rick when he's beyond being an irritating prat. No stuffing his face with kebabs. No smoking, and worst of all no kissing either. It wouldn't be for long but living with Rick tested every ounce of his willpower at the best of times without not being able to take the edge off the unbearable craving for his lips with a cigarette. 

Not being able to lick deep into his mouth in the throes of ecstacy is hard. At first it feels like part of him is missing, like their usual white hot connection has a short in the circuit and their insane chemistry isn't as strong, but night after night it gets easier and they're not about to stop practicing in a hurry. With Rick wimpering in the crook of his neck, his hands fisted deep in the back of his hair and their face-to-face eye contact so intense that it hurts they soon recover their natural rhythm. Even if he probably could kiss Rick a few days later he bides his time in bed, waiting patiently but eager to see just what his tongue could do to him now. 

Vyvyan loves Rick's reaction even more than that when they argue. Each time they fight and he sticks his tongue out at him he blushes furiously and it more than makes up for any discomfort. Even if he'd grown to hate arguing with Rick with a passion, it's worth it momentarily just to see him like that.

After a week of strained silence, which he thinks Rick is secretly starting to enjoying, the bastard, Vyvyan is pretty sure his tongue is fully healed. Two days before Rick's birthday, when he Mike and Neil are sat at the kitchen table thinking of people to invite to the party, he gets up and heads to the freezer for a Babycham. All the painkillers, silence, ice cream and antiseptic mouthwash in the world are no match for his favourite remedy and he takes a deep swig from the bottle, purposly running his tongue around the rim and clinking the stud against the ice cold of the glass. The near frozen alcohol feels amazing in his mouth and he knows he is being watched so intensly he just can't help himself.

"Mmmm that feels sooo good!" 

The flush in Rick's cheeks glows increasingly scarlet but he carries on drinking, teasing, working the bottle with his tongue and tapping on the calendar as another reminder as he grins and stares back at him. Rick looks so good he lets the last mouthful dribble down his chin, catching the flood of frozen bubbles and slowly licking them from the palm of his hand. No matter how hot those lust blown eyes were when they focused on him, Rick would just have to wait a bit longer to unwrap his present.

The next day Vyvyan doesn't mention it. His tongue doesn't hurt much at all anymore but he doesn't mention just how much it aches from always being in such close proximity to the object of his desire. He stays with Rick all day as usual, fighting over what they watch on television and begrudgingly giving him full remote control priveledges until he goes upstairs for a shower. 

Just seconds of imagining Rick all naked and soapy and soaking wet is way too tempting and suddenly Vyvyan can't wait any longer. He still doesn't say anything as he waits in the hallway for him to come out of the bathroom. He just corners and presses him back against the wall when he does, his strong arms caging predatory at the sides of his head.

"Vyv, w-what are you doing?" Rick stammers and smiles, tightening the draping towel around his waist to no effect.

"Shhh," Vyvyan smiles back, hushing him with a soft finger and purposly keeping his eyes all hard and dark as his mouth teases and plays with the metal ball on his tongue. "I know it's not yet, but I won't be able to give you this infront of everyone at your party tomorrow. Want it now?" He practises again, running the stud slowly backwards and forwards between his lips as Rick nods.

"Oh, god..yes..."

He grins again and tilts Rick's head back up so the water from his hair runs all down his neck. "Hmmm, I had a feeling you'd say that." Focusing on one lone drop as it heads straight for his nipple, he bends and laps at it slowly with his tongue.

"Uhh not here, Vyv?!"

Rick tastes fresh, clean and slightly soapy, and as usual Vyvyan can't get enough. He was planning to go slow and test just how healed his tongue was but it had been that long since he'd done this it made his mouth water even more. He continued licking steadily all the way up his jaw before turning his head back towards him and pressing the stud in his mouth. The gentle clicks of metal against teeth as Rick tries to manoeuvre around his amped up greedy tongue is all that is needed to make him instantly hard.

It doesn't hurt as he kisses him deeper. It gives a giant kick of sensation in his gut when their tongues press together and Rick moans in his mouth. In no time at all he's licking him all over; flicking the cold metal over his ear, dipping it in his navel, and before he gets too carried away kneeling in the hallway, pulling back to look him in the eye again. Rick is still staring at his tongue as he gets back to his feet and drinks a mouthful of pre-planned half-frozen Babycham.

"You stopped?"

"You like?"

"..bedroom?!"

Rick's reply is somewhere between a laugh and a stunned gasp and Vyvyan can't help but smile as he grabs for the knotted towel around his waist and drags him to bed.

He has it all memorised coz he's been thinking of nothing else for weeks. He sits Rick down, kneels on the floor between his legs and shoves his knees wide open with his hands, giving him a last minute smile and flash of the tongue stud before he puts it right where he needs. After a long gliding lick on the underside of his cock, Vyvyan uses his weighted tongue to push it flat against his stomach, pressing in hard so Rick can really feel it and skimming it all over the head. It's so wet already that he barely has to move to make him beg for more. 

"Uh Vyv, please.."

His voice is so much weaker after merely a few seconds that Vyvyan was already wondering why he hadn't done this before. He grips his hips tight and sucks hard for a second, just to see how much it hurts.

"Mmmyeah, more!"

Feeling his hips already shaking, he deviates slightly from the plan. It isn't all that painful so he presses harder, sucks harder, licks harder. Rolling the tongue stud over each solid inch until Rick falls back on the bed panting desperately for air. It still comes as a surprise how vocal he could be in the bedroom and he wished he'd stripped naked too now coz his jeans are suddenly far to tight. He feels the stud catch and rub over and over as Rick chokes out a long sob of need and draws back for another cold swig of Babycham as he unfastens his belt buckle. 

When his mouth gets right back to work and he watches Rick's reaction he knows this feels good. The metal is once again ice cold against the heat of his tongue, his pulse so strong and fast now it's pounding right the way through it and he keeps it moving, swirling, constantly, even though it aches. He cranes his neck up so their eyes meet again and runs his tongue all over, smearing and licking and humming so loudly the stud vibrates in his mouth.

It feels so good Vyvyan has to touch himself at the same time, he can't bear the ache in his cock any longer. Rick tastes so much better than he'd ever remembered and he hadn't been allowed this for so long. He grips both their cocks in each of his hands and batters the leaking head relentlessly until he'd mastered every movement, pain is thumping in waves down his spine and Rick is in so many mindless pieces of agony he doesn't know how much more he can take. He can tell he's there already and from the ripping grip in his hair that he's trying to hold back. He moans louder, flashing him a glint of dripping metal as he settles between his splayed legs and relaxes his throat. Rick slides down a lot easier than he expected from all the weeks without practice.

"Mmm, holy fuck Vyvyan!"

Hearing his name makes his face flush hot too and his cock rock hard in his hand, but he carries on even though his tongue is getting tired and he needs to come so badly it's painful. His tongue aches when he moves it now, a dull throb of such a devine ache that he only groans louder with pleasure. After only four seconds of direct stimulation counted off in his head to see if the stud truly does make a difference Rick comes unexpectedly hard in his mouth. His whole body tensing all over feels so good that just for added effect, Vyvyan sticks his wet tongue out further and Rick doesn't stop there. His eyes are barely open but when they reconnect his tongue is freshly coated again, each flood drowning the metal and dripping hot down his chin as he pulls away and kneels back on the floor. He's still savouring the unmistakable taste that he's missed so damn much as he wipes his wet face with his tshirt.

"Happy birthday."

Rick swears again and arches back in exhaustion and Vyvyan lies on the bed too as he catches his breath. That wasn't bad for a first attempt, but it's only just after nine on his watch. There are still three hours to go before he can officially wish Rick happy birthday, leaving him plenty of time to practice and really lick him into shape. His mouth hurts and the sharp hits of pain are still coursing through his veins but he's not done yet, not by a long shot. There are still lots of celebrations they need to make up for over the years, lots of bottles of babycham still to be drunk from the freezer, and it was probably time he tried that again before the throbbing ache wore off and Rick's hand reached any further into his jeans. He reckoned he owed him at least three more birthday presents, and that wasn't counting his own.


End file.
